I Got You
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Post 'A Single Life'. Elliot comes over and reminds Olivia that she's not alone, that she matters to someone. Cute little Bensler friendship fluffiness. Baby Bensler...Rated T.


**Hey guys!**

 **So this one shot idea was given to me by my giiiirl Kasi (shoutout to Kasi; that's one of my besties). She had this brilliant idea for a oneshot...post 'A Single Life' (Season 1, Episode 2). Just a little Bensler - Elliot reminds Olivia that she's not alone. A little Bensler friendship fluffiness!**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **I Got You [ONESHOT]**

It was rare that Olivia let an case effect her the way that this most recent one had done. How could anyone just not notice that their family member had disappeared? How could anyone's body go unclaimed in the morgue the way Susan Sidarsky's body had done? She was simply on her own; no one cared to claim her; not even really her family. Olivia sighed to herself as thoughts plagued her; the fact that she and Elliot had to track down a family member just to claim the body, and then to later uncover the long buried secret.

The reason Susan Sidarsky was known as Gretchen Quinn, was to forget about her past trauma of sexual abuse at the hands of her father. She had completely ran away and distanced herself from her family, and when she died, nobody even noticed or cared for that matter it seemed. She basically had no family; the sister clearly showed up a little too late for any sort of comfort. It just...sucked.

Cases like these sometimes got to Olivia; made her think about what she had - or what she didn't have for that manner. It made her think about how alone she truly was in the world. Gretchen – or Susan – had been dead and nobody even thought about it or knew who she was. She spent her life searching for something to make her feel whole and never found it. She was simply lost in the world due to past traumas, and eventually could not take it anymore, thus lodging herself through the window of her apartment and onto the streets below. Olivia shuddered at the thought, pulling the purple fuzzy blanket tighter around her small frame as she sat on her sofa. She just couldn't imagine feeling so alone that it would ultimately get to that point, but at the same time, she did feel that way.

Olivia didn't have any family really; all she had was her mother, and even that relationship was strained as it had always been. She loved her mother, but she did wonder if the woman would miss her if she were to suddenly disappear. She thought about her lack of social life, lack of friends; nobody would notice, would they? Her job left her skeptical so she didn't really make friends in her apartment building, and her fellow detectives – would they really notice if something was wrong and she suddenly disappeared? They all had their own lives, all had known each other for a little longer than she had known them, so really, was she of any importance them?

A knock at the door broke into the thoughts she had slipped into. She wiped the wetness from her face to hide the fact that she had been crying, before standing up. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she made her way to the door, the black tank top and pink flannel pajamas hugging her frame as she walked. She checked the peephole; a confused frown formed on her lips as she saw Elliot standing on the other side. She turned the locks and unhooked the chain before tugging the door open. Elliot was standing there in his black suit with the white shirt, just as he had been at work.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I wanted to check on you," he explained, "Me and Cassidy came back from taking Sidarsky to the tombs and you were gone, so I came to check in." He then looked around a bit, a smirk on his lips; "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah of course," Olivia gave a small smile as she stepped aside, allowing her partner to step through the threshold and into her apartment, "I appreciate you coming by, but I'm fine really, El." She closed and locked the door before putting the chain back on yet again. She then gestured for Elliot to sit down on the sofa; "Beer or water or anything?"

"A beer please, just one because I do still need to get back to Queens." He replied as he took off his jacket. Olivia nodded and made her way over to the kitchen area. She pulled two beers from the refrigerator before joining him on the sofa again. She noticed that he had draped his suit jacket over the back of his sofa and loosened his tie, a sign that he was making himself comfortable which meant he planned to be here for just a little while longer.

"I know you keep telling me that you're fine, but I can see through that," he turned his head to look at her, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Elliot, please-"

"Olivia," his eyebrow shot up as he looked at her, "Come on; this whole case has had you rattled since the start; talk to me."

Olivia paused, fiddling with the label on her beer bottle as she looked up at him again. She figured that Elliot probably had some sort of idea as to what as going on with her, but at the same time, she knew he'd want her to talk about it rather than have him make assumptions. She trusted him whole heartedly and found it so easy to talk to him, as he would just listen and respond without any judgment but would give her advice or simply tell her exactly what she needed to hear. Elliot was someone that was committed to the truth, and that was something that made Olivia feel so incredibly safe.

"I was just thinking about Gret…about _Susan_ ," she sighed a bit, tracing her finger around the neck of the bottle; "About how she ran away and changed her name, and nobody even thought to look for her, nobody seemed to realize she was gone. She ran away to forget the past and searched for something to make her feel whole but never found it. In the end, she was gone, and nobody even noticed."

She then shrugged, speaking in a quiet voice; "It just makes me wonder, I don't really have anyone; if I was suddenly gone, would anyone notice?"

"Liv, you have all of us, and your Mom too." Elliot told her, tilting his head to look at her.

"My Mother and I have a strained relationship, you know that," she sighed, her eyes watering slightly; "You guys all have your own lives though, your own friends. I don't really have those…" she paused, biting her lip briefly; "I feel like Susan in a way; alone, like I don't matter, like no one would notice if I suddenly disappeared."

"Olivia, don't say that." Elliot spoke quietly. He placed his bottle on the coffee table and shuffled closer, placing his hand on her back.

"You do matter, to a lot of people; you do so much for everyone and you've helped so many people; you've made a difference in a lot of lives. We all care about you; you're like the heart of our unit, you help keep us all happy and keep us going, even on the roughest says." He kept his voice calm and tranquil, rubbing her back in circles while a couple tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Besides," he paused for a moment as if trying to figure out how to word his statement;

"I would definitely notice if you were gone."

"Elliot." She rolled her eyes, sniffling slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I would," He shuffled closer, now wrapping his arm around her to rub her arm;

"First of all, the first partner that hasn't made me want to slam my head against the wall," This statement earned a giggle from her which made him smile; "But really, Olivia; you're smart and funny, you call me on my shit when needed and I can call you on yours, and we can still fall back into our partnership. You're also more than my partner; you've become my best friend, someone I can confide in when I feel like I'm losing it. You make me laugh, you don't judge me, you even sing along with me to those cheesy rock songs that play when we're in the diner having dinner and not many people would do that."

They both had to laugh at that. Olivia wiped her eyes and shuffled a bit closer, resting her head on his shoulder while he gave her a squeeze.

"The point is, I can't speak for everyone else, but I know for sure there's one person you definitely matter to and one person that would definitely be lost without you, and that person is me. If you feel like you don't have anyone, just remember that you've definitely got me, and I'm not letting you disappear Olivia Benson."

Olivia turned and buried her head into his shoulder, sniffling slightly as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks. Elliot's words made her heart soar; the fact that she mattered to someone made her feel great. Even though Elliot only meant this as a friend clearly, it was still nice – and the feeling was definitely mutual as just like she meant a lot to him, he certainly meant a lot to her.

"Thank you." She whimpered slightly. She was overcome with emotion all of a sudden, and Elliot knew what she needed to do. He took her bottle from her hand and placed it on the table, before leaning back on the sofa with her resting against his shoulder as she sniffled some more.

"I got you, Olivia; I promise."

She nodded, moving her hand to grip onto his shirt while she finally let it all out.

She simply cried in the arms of her best friend.

* * *

 _ **Just a short lil one shot. Leave some reviews please guys! Until next time...xoxo**_


End file.
